Elements and Emotions
by Frost Needle
Summary: What if one day, the girls meet a lady who bestows on them magical powers? Sorry... that's all i can give you.. And, read with caution. It is rated R for a reason..
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here. Please do understand. To all the people who reviewed my works, thank you all and i hope that you wouldn't get tired of reading.. It's a great habit..**

Elements And Emotions Chapter 1: Bestowment

The time is mid-summer. A fiery-haired young woman is walking in a park with nothing but a blank mind. Usually a carefree person, she doesn't think much of the future, but cherishes and enjoys the present. She was Shibuya's No. 1 Gal, Ran Kotobuki. Spotting the center of Shibuya, the dog named Hachiko; she ran and sat on it as she waited for three other friends.

The first one to arrive was a short-blonde-haired girl with a very jolly smile. She was usually the one to talk, being concerned about her friends, although she has a lot of problems too. She is destined to marry Ran's older brother, the Police Officer Yamato Kotobuki.

The second to arrive has long bluish-black hair and dressed conservatively. She is the voice of reason and logic in the group. The top of her class, of course it's understood that she has that reputation. Beautiful, smart, reliable and versatile in all living aspects, she is usually the one the girls count on. She is Aya Hoshino.

The last was definitely the richest of the three. She has long greenish-blonde hair that's twirled at the ends. She can be an introvert sometimes but she really is dependable, especially on the money aspects. She is very beautiful too. Her name is Mami Honda.

"Great! Now that we're complete, let's round up Shibuya and get the best ever fashion statements in the new store that opened!" exclaimed Ran, as she looked at Mami. Mami glared at her.

"What? You are expecting me to buy everything you want?" Mami exclaimed incredulously. Aya and Miyu just looked at each other and laughed. Then noticing this, Mami also laughed leaving a confused Ran.

"Ran, do you think you've had enough fortune-taking for the day?" Aya asked between laughs.

"What! A girl has needs you know..." Ran defended.

"Well, too much of anything is bad. And you know that." Miyu countered. Ran sighed.

"Okay I give up! What shall we do now?"

"How about we round up the park and see if we can spot some hotties?" Mami suggested. Ran sighed and Aya just laughed. Miyu was contented.

"Well, you guys spot for boyfriend materials. I've got one already! Beh!" Miyu exclaimed. The three other girls sighed.

At the park... 

"There seems to be no one here. It's such a shame..." Mami sighed as they arrived in the secluded area of the park after they had round the whole park searching for BF materials.

Just then, an old, seemingly poor woman approached them. She appeared as if she's going to faint.

"Hey guys, let's help the old lady... She's really in bad shape." Aya said as she supported the woman.

"I'll go get some food and drinks for her. You guys wait here..." Mami said as she started to leave.

"Are you alright ma'am? You seem really cold and sick. Here, you can have this scarf. It'll keep you warm for the time being..." Aya said as she handed her scarf.

"You young ladies are really kind. It's really nice to see that people like you still exist in this world of chaos..." the woman said weakly. Mami arrived with the food and drinks and she gave it to the old woman.

"Here you go... Help yourself and if you need more, I'll go get some more..." Mami said but the woman interrupted her.

"No, thank you child. You have done so much good to me. And for that I am grateful..."

"Gee, uhm, thanks..." Mami replied solemnly.

"Uh, lady, may we ask where you came from? I mean, it's really the first time I-we saw you here... and well, maybe we can take you back to your home, or maybe find you a shelter..." Ran said. Miyu's eyes lightened.

"I know a great place for her to stay! You see, the Christ for Families are offering a room of your own and you can eat three times a day, and you can have a decent job being a social worker! I've seen it and it's really great! I can take you there!" Miyu exclaimed happily. The woman looked at the four of them and smiled tenderly.

"You have the aura I have been searching for thousands of years... finally, I can rest..." the woman said. The four girls looked confused.

"Aura...? Thousands of years...? What are you saying old lady?" Ran inquired in a very quiet voice. The three other women looked shocked.

"I didn't know you can speak that quietly Ran! Hahaha!" Miyu exclaimed as she laughed.

"Oh be quiet will you!" Ran shouted back.

"You have a fiery spirit, young lady... I will give you the same element that corresponds to you..." The old lady said as she looked at Ran.

"Huh? I don't understand..." Ran said in her normal voice.

"You, young lady... you have a mysterious personality. There is more in you than meets the eye... I will give you the same element that needs feeling than vision..." She said as she looked at Miyu. Miyu was taken aback and looked just as confused as Ran. The woman then looked at Aya, who was sitting right next to her.

"You are the calm before the storm. And your judgments are really the most rational of all. I will give you the same element. Calm as the still sea and versatile in its own way..." Aya looked at the woman squarely, as if examining her. The old woman then looked at Mami who was standing right beside Aya.

"As for you, young lady, you have the world to care for. And since you give more than what you should, I will give you the world's vast riches... Farewell to you all and I hope you will use your gifts for their intended uses..." Said the old lady as she vanished and dissipated through the air, leaving Aya's scarf. Aya picked it up and held it closer to her.

"Wow... What was that? What gift is she talking about?" Ran asked as she looked at Aya. Aya looked in deep thought.

"Oh, I don't like things I don't understand!" Ran said as she punched a tree and miraculously the tree burst into flames! The four of them looked shocked. And before any of them could react, Aya explained.

"So that is what the old woman meant when she gave us the "elements" that are compatible to us. You see, she said that Ran has a fiery spirit so she gave her the element of fire. Miyu, try projecting your energies to anything, or a tree maybe – that tree." Aya said as she pointed it out.

"Okay I'll try..." Miyu said as she thrust both her hands in the direction of the tree and focused hard. Suddenly the wind around her formed a vacuum and slashed the tree in two.

"Wow! That was way cool!" Mami exclaimed. Miyu looked so amazed and she looked at her hands like it was the first time she had seen them.

"Mami, you were bestowed the world's richness, right?" Aya said, "Try concentrating your energy on that particular tree."

"Okay! Here goes nothing!" Mami exclaimed as she held out one hand, as if attempting to uproot the tree. Almost instantaneously, there was a brief ground shake and the tree was uprooted.

"Oh wow! I've got the powers of the earth! This is awesome!" Mami exclaimed happily.

"Oh, how about you, Aya? What did the old lady give you?" Miyu asked. Aya just smiled.

"I think it's pretty obvious what the old lady gave me. Knowing all of your powers, there is but one element undiscovered. And that's water." Aya said as she lifted one hand, and pointed two fingers at one tree and then a burst of water encircled the tree and crashed it into pieces.

"Wow... That was so beautiful! How were you able to do it with so much finesse?" asked Miyu. Aya just smiled.

"Our powers are based on what we think and feel. So we must take extra precaution so that we won't harm anyone." Aya explained. The three other girls nodded.

"Hey, how come you know so much about it already yet we don't even have one single idea on how our powers work?" asked Ran in a very curious form of interrogation.

"Well, I got my ideas the first time I saw you punch the tree and burst it into flames. You're angry then and your anger triggered the release of your power." Aya explained.

"Oh, okay... So I guess now we have to train ourselves? Wonder what we're up against..." Miyu asked.

"No matter who we're up against, we'll defeat them for we are – what do we call ourselves now?" asked Ran.

"How 'bout Super Gals? I mean, it still applies, especially now that we have these extraordinary powers." Mami suggested and the other three agreed happily.

"That is such a great idea! I love it!" Ran exclaimed as they left the park together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters present in this story, except for some 'created characters' that do not belong to the original anime. Thank you for understanding.**

****

Chapter 2: Destined Meeting After a month... 

Ran and Miyu were strolling in the streets of Shibuya.

"Oh wow... It's such a nice day isn't it?" Miyu asked smiling. Ran looked at her with a smug look on her face.

"Well, well, well... Is it nice because my pathetic brother gave you the most passionate kiss he can give you last night?" Ran was trying to fight back a huge laugh. Miyu blushed as she remembered what happened...

Flashback

In Yamato's room... 

"Yamato, we have been going steady for almost a year now... And you still haven't given me a French..." Miyu said as she hugged Yamato.

"Why, do you want it so badly?" Yamato smiled as he slid his arms around Miyu's waist. Miyu wrapped her arms on Yamato's neck as he drew closer to her and touched his lips to her. Yamato then ran his tongue on Miyu's lower lip and Miyu obligingly opened her mouth to taste heaven. It was the most passionate kiss ever and the two couples wanted to be closer even if they are really, really close to each other. Yamato began to roam his hands on Miyu's back while Miyu gripped tendrils of his hair. Then realization dawned Miyu and she gently pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I... just got... carried away..." Yamato stuttered as he looked in the ground. Miyu just smiled at him and cupped his face. Yamato looked at her.

"Don't be... That was the greatest kiss ever, and I certainly want more of it... but right now, I don't think it's a great idea..." Miyu said as she looked at the bed and blushed.

"Oh... yeah, right..." Yamato said as he looked at the bed and blushed too.

End of Flashback

"Miyu! Hey... Don't lash out on me! I didn't know what happened there but-"

"Nothing happened there!" Miyu exclaimed as she blushed.

"Really? I maybe failing in my exams but I'm not stupid..."

"Believe me Ran. Nothing really happened. Remember my promise? I'll lose my virginity after my wedding."

"Oh, yeah right... Don't worry, I believe you. Besides, my brother wouldn't do that if you don't want to..."

"Yeah, he's such a perfect gentleman!"

"Sod off!"

"Hey look! There's Aya and Mami! And a huge crowd... What's going on?" Miyu asked Ran as they head towards their other two friends.

"What's happening?" Ran asked.

"It's some band or something, I think they're having some autograph signing. Uh, Cobalt... I think that's the name of the band..." Aya said. Mami's eyes are sparkling.

"What's with her?" Miyu asked. Aya shrugged. "She's the one who dragged me here. I don't even know what this group is about!"

"Well, Cobalt is a boy band. And the guitarist is so cute! I am so in love with him! He's Asou Yuuya!" Mami explained. Aya sighed and she looked up. She caught sight of the lead singer and she couldn't take her eyes off him!

"Aya! What's – hey, I know... You're crushing on the lead singer now, are you?" teased Ran. Aya blushed. "No I am not! That is such a lame reason you know..."

"But you find him cute."

"Ye – No. I don't _really_ find him cute."

"Really... Too bad... If I know, he can be really good in bed..." Ran teased.

"Ran! That is way below the belt! I refuse to think of anybody that way!" Aya defended blushing madly. Ran laughed.

Just then a huge explosion happened and there was great panic and people ran for their lives. The four girls looked at each other and headed for the direction of the explosion.

But before they could even move, they saw the two members of Cobalt, the lead singer and the guitarist, fighting with a huge 8-legged monster.

"Yuuya! Hit him in the head!" Rei Otohata, the lead singer shouted.

"Got it!" Yuuya replied. He ran across the front of the monster and fired his guns directly on its head, but to no avail.

"There's no use! It repels my bullets!"

"I'll try it then." Rei brought out his sword and leaped high, jumping on the legs as he went closer to the monster. He lashed out the monster's head but it recovered and hit Rei with one of its legs.

"Aahh!" Rei shouted. Just then, a swirl of wind was directed to him and carried him until he was on the ground, beside Yuuya.

"Listen boys! I think this needs some girl power!" Ran shouted as she charged toward the monster with balls of fire in her hands.

"Yuuya! Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Mami asked in a very concerned voice.

"No, I am fine. Thank you." Yuuya said as he looked at her. Just then, one of the legs of the monster was directed at the three of them.

"Water, Subdue!" And Mami and the boys were surrounded by a protective water shield.

"Thanks Aya... I owe you one." Mami said, as Aya flew down.

"You know what? I still can't understand why you can fly. Miyu, I do understand that she can fly in relation to her powers, but you?"

"Well there's still water in the air, so I can fly by controlling the water molecules"

"Ok fine! Even if I don't understand. Let's just bring this monster down!"

"I agree." Yuuya and Rei looked at the two young women in disbelief.

"Winds of the earth, here my plea. Surround this monster and trap it thee! Ran now!"

"Ok, you bad monster... Take this!" Ran shouted as she made a huge ball of fire that engulfed the monster and burned it. "Hey four legs down! Four more to go!"

"Water! Hear your master, form a dragon as fierce as ever." Aya was then surrounded by huge rising water, which formed the shape of a dragon and attacked the monster. The monster was now in bad shape and could no longer stand. Then the ground moved and formed a huge hole in the spot where the monster was lying.

"You'll pay for hurting Yuuya, you monster!" Mami shouted. And the monster was squished beneath the earth's crust. The monster was history.

"Whew! That was one heck of a monster!" Ran commented. The other three nodded.

"Oh! Yuuya, are you ok?" Mami asked, her eyes tearful.

"Yes I am. Thanks to you... May I know your name?" Yuuya asked as he stood up. Mami looked so happy.

"Mami. Mami Honda, Fairy of the Land. And it's nice to finally meet you!"

"Who gave you your powers?" Rei asked, startling everyone.

"An old woman gave them to us. After giving these powers to us though, she just vanished." Rei and Yuuya looked at them in disbelief.

"That old woman was Gaia." Rei said, "she was also the one who gave us the ability to sense danger and repel it. She said there will come a time where nature will fight back. I didn't know it will be this soon."

"Oh, by the way, I am sorry for not introducing myself. I am Rei Otohata." He said as he bowed.

"I am Miyu Yamazaki. Voyeur of the wind."

"Ran Kotobuki. Fire Maiden"

"A-Aya Hoshino... Mistress of the Water..." she said as she blushed. Rei smiled at her.

"You see, Rei, this friend of mine, Aya, has a huge crush on you and she would surely want- Ow! What was that for!?" Ran exclaimed.

"That smug look on your face tells me you're up to no good. So before you do anything, I have to make sure." Aya replied squarely. Rei sighed, then laughed.

"Rei laughed? I have never seen him laugh..." Yuuya commented. Mami looked at him disbelievingly.

"You've never seen Rei laugh? You serious? You've been childhood friends and yet you haven't seen him laugh?" Mami asked.

"No, I've seen him laugh once when we were 10. He had a huge crush on a girl. It's just that, it's the same as this one..."

"Well, maybe he likes one of my friends... Though I have no idea who. It couldn't possibly be Miyu. She already has a boyfriend and she isn't even near him... So the choices are either Aya or Ran..."

"Hey, guys... What are you talking about?" Miyu asked as she walked towards them.

"Those three. Yuuya said he has seen Rei laugh like that when he was crushing on somebody – and I mean huge crush..."

"Oh, well, then to whom...?" Miyu asked. Mami shrugged her shoulders.

"Wait a second. When we were autograph signing, I noticed Rei looking at somebody in the crowd. He was looking at her." Yuuya said as he pointed to Aya.

"Really? How would you know? Ran and Aya were beside each other then." Miyu asked.

"No. You and Ran went in later, right? I saw him looking at her when she was with Mami alone."

"Ok... So we solved it... So why don't we get those two a little closer to each other, hm?" Miyu suggested.

"You bet we would! And I bet Ran would help too!" And the three of them made a pact.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here. Thank you.**

Chapter 3: From Infatuation to Love... A Week After the Monster Incident...

Aya was walking in the streets of Shibuya and looking for a new pair of gloves for her laboratory work. She spotted a nice pair of gloves and went in to buy it. Upon buying it, she hopped happily out of the store and was startled to find Rei standing in front of her.

"Oh... Uh, hi, Rei..." Aya said as she blushed slightly. Rei smiled.

"Uh, do you know where I can find a nice pair of mittens? I was hoping I could buy something for the old lady back in the orphanage I'm managing."

"Oh, you came to the right store... It's in here. And you manage an orphanage?" Aya asked in disbelief. Rei was taken aback.

"Well, yeah. I fund it. Why, is it not my style to do so?" Rei asked her, smiling.

Aya shook her head, "No! No! Of course not! It's just that, most people like you just spend their money on stuff for themselves, not for others..."

"Well, I'm not like most people..." Rei said as he looked at her and smiled. _She's cute._

"Yeah, I can see that..." Aya replied as she giggled. Rei smiled. _He's so cute._

"Well, one more question, if you don't mind..."

"Ok, fire it..."

"Do you know where I can have lunch? The one where they serve delicious food?"

"Yes... there at Savor. The food there is really good and it isn't that expensive. You should go try it."

"Okay, thanks and take care. Bye..."

"You too... Bye..." _Wow, I didn't know I could talk to him that way..._

At The Savor... 

Rei entered the restaurant, hoping that people wouldn't swarm on him. Luckily, they didn't. But unfortunately, there were no vacant chairs available. He decided to look for the black-haired girl whom he just met a while ago. He has a strong feeling she is here. And she was. All alone in a table for two.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh, it's okay! I'm not waiting for – Rei?" Aya asked in disbelief. Rei chuckled.

"Hey, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rei said. Aya raised an eyebrow.

"Are you by any chance, following me?" Aya asked with a sly grin. Rei smiled confidently.

"Well, you were the one who recommended me this restaurant."

"Oh yeah... I forgot!" Aya laughed. But Rei isn't just going to let her slip that easily.

"Besides, I am much too captivated by this certain woman whom I find the cutest..." Rei looked at her in a way that would make her insides melt. And she did feel that way.

"Uh... you alright?" Aya asked, blushing madly as she rummaged through the papers, trying to divert his attention to some other stuff other than her blushing face. Rei just smiled some more.

"You know what, you look... cuter... when you do that..."

That was the last straw.

Aya was blushing really mad right now and there is no way she can hide it.

"Oh, well... Never mind... You'll forget about me anyway, sooner or later..." Rei said, his face falling. Aya noticed this. It was time for revenge.

"Oh really... how could I forget a handsome young lad who said I was the cutest girl ever?" Aya looked at him seductively. Rei gulped. _Wow... She can be really tempting if she wants to..._

Then the waitress arrived and took their orders.

"I want some fries and fish fillet. Iced tea for the drinks." Rei said. _Oh, what a relief... Thank God for the waitress._

"How about you ma'am? Anything more?"

"Just a sundae with the cherry on top. And thank you." Aya replied politely.

After a minute of looking at each other, the waitress arrived with their orders. Aya took her sundae and slowly ate the ice cream, leaving the cherry behind. Rei finished his meal in a less fashionable way.

"You done already? That was fast..." Aya said smiling. Rei smiled back.

"And I'm still hungry. The food here is good. Thanks for the recommendation."

"Welcome..." She said as she took a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Mind if I have a spoonful of that sundae?" Rei asked. Aya looked at him.

"Are you out of your mind? No way... This sundae is mine!" She said as she looked away from him. Rei sulked because he was not given food and attention.

"Hm... You like cherries?" Aya asked.

"Nope. Why?"

"I was hoping, you could have this, but you don't want it so okay... I'll eat it..." Aya said in a very sexy voice, which gave Rei shivers down his spine. _Does she even know that she's doing incredible things to my anatomy? God..._

Aya licked the cherry in her mouth and popped it out, savoring the sweetness of the ice cream that's left in the surface of the cherry. Rei looked at her with desire. She was surprised to see that he was looking at her... lovingly and wantonly. She was caught off guard and Rei took the cherry form her hand and ate it.

"Hey! That was mine and I thought you didn't like cherries!" Aya exclaimed. Rei smiled.

"Well, now, they're my favorite!"

"Hm...! Git! Well, then, where're you off to? I'm going back to school to submit these gloves. Don't follow me!" Aya smiled. Then Rei leaned closer to her and whispered, "What if I can't get away from you? What if I want to follow you forever?" Aya blushed hard. Rei looked at her seriously this time. Aya looked back at him, then looked away.

"I-I should get going... It's winter already... You m-might want to g-give those mittens b-back to the old lady in the o-orphanage..." Aya stuttered. Rei sighed and nodded. But before Aya could leave, Rei hugged her. Aya felt so happy in his arms and never wanted to go. "Aya, I had the most wonderful time, and that's because I'm with you. Thank you." Aya just smiled and Rei hugged her tighter.

"Me too... Thanks." Aya said as she went her way and said goodbye. Rei looked at her until she was nowhere in sight and then went his separate way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gals characters, so please do understand. Thank you very much.**

****

Chapter 4: Abyss A month later, at school... 

Miyu was the first one to arrive of the four. Upon entering the classroom, she giggled so loud that their classmates closed in on her. There was a huge crowd in the classroom then.

Aya and Rei (remember? Rei said he'd pick Aya up at her house) arrived with not much attention. They noticed though that there was a huge crowd gathered, as if something was really important.

"What could that be?" Aya asked, looking at the crowd.

"Only one way to find out." Rei said as he held Aya's hand, which caused her to blush, then led her to the crowd. Upon reaching the center, they found out the center of the attention, Miyu herself!

"Miyu, what's with all the people?" Aya asked.

"Well Aya, guess what?" Miyu said excitedly as she showed her a diamond ring. Aya's eyes glittered with delight. Rei looked at them smiling.

"We're just 18 Miyu... but still, it must feel great!!" Aya said excitedly as she held Miyu's hand for a closer look.

_You can buy Aya a ring too._

_What!? We're not officially engaged yet!_

_Of course you're not dummy! You haven't bought her a ring yet! How can you be engaged?_

_Oh, right..._

_But you do want her to be your wife, don't you?_

_Yes!!!_

_Wow, I don't really need so much enthusiasm..._

_Shut up!_

_Rei's gonna buy her a ring... Lalala..._

"Rei? Are you all right? You look flustered... Something wrong?" Aya asked thoughtfully. Rei looked at her then smiled.

Miyu looked at the two couples devilishly as she erringly teased, "Uhm, I think he's thinking of buying you a ring... Right Rei?" and then looked at Rei with a brow raised. Aya was blushing.

"I –uh... Well..."

"It's ok Rei if you can't say it yet... That's just normal for a guy to be in love..." Miyu said as she tried desperately to contain her laughter. Aya narrowed her eyes to her. Just then Giore, the nerd arrived.

"Oh hi Miss Hoshino! It's a nice morning, isn't it?" Giore said as he smiled goofily. Aya smiled back sincerely.

"Yes it is! And it's nice to see you notice it as well..." Aya replied as she started heading for her seat but was held back by Rei. Aya looked confused. Then Rei whispered to her as he embraced her. She blushed madly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Aya's eyes widened. Rei smirked.

The whole class was now looking at the couple. Even Miyu was dumbfounded. Giore was staring daggers at Rei.

"Rei! Are you out of your mind? This is a classroom!" Aya whispered.

"What? I'm just giving you this... It's your lunch..."

"Oh... I – I'm sorry..." She said as she blushed. Then Rei let go of her.

Outside the school premises... 

"Mami, do you think I can be a good father?" Yuuya asked. Mami looked surprised.

"Why did you ask that question?"

"I was just wondering about starting family, living simply, you know... Graduating in college then working coming home, seeing the woman of my dreams then my children... It seems so perfect..."

"Wow, that must be some fantasy huh..." Mami said as she imagined being Yuuya's wife. _Hey! You're too young for that sort of stuff!_

"Well, I was – uhm..."

"Yes?" Mami asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I think it's about time we got up... before we get late, you know..." Yuuya said sadly. He couldn't tell her yet. Mami understood this and cupped his face with her hands. Yuuya looked at her lovingly. Then, they kissed. Just then the school bell rang and the couple broke off in shock. Yuuya laughed. Mami smiled widely.

"I told you we should've gone up..."

"Yeah, I guess we got carried away, aren't we?" Mami said, with a brow raised. Yuuya hugged her and whispered, "Next time, don't do something you can't finish..." With this, he got a laugh from Mami and both went upstairs.

Ran was almost always late. This day was not any different from the others. Usually though, she was alone in those times she was late. This time, it was different – there was another person who's late. And Ran didn't need to double check who it is. She knows him. He was the new student, Luciferus Abyss.

"Hi!! Luciferus, right? What are you doing here?" Ran asked happily. Luciferus looked at her blankly.

"I was late." He said curtly.

"Well, for a new student, it is really not that hard to adjust. Besides, it's been a month!" Ran said incredulously. Luciferus smirked.

"Well, for a student who is accustomed to the ways of this school, it isn't likely that she'll be late." Ran was taken aback. Luciferus let out a small chuckle.

"What? Speechless?" Luciferus teased. Ran smiled back.

"You know, you aren't a bore at all! Most of the class think you are!" Ran smiled happily. Luciferus sighed.

"We can't help that now, can we? To them, I'm weird."

"No, to them, you're hot but you're just a git for not actually returning their attention."

"What? You're expecting me to flirt back?"

"No!! But, just smile at them, even for just a second..."

"Oh right... Give them false hopes, is that it?"

"No, not like that... Just be kind to them. Don't be a snob."

"Ok, I'll try..."

"That's the spirit!!" Ran smiled at him. He smiled. _She can be really cute..._

Just then, the bell rang for second period. Ran stood up and offered her hand to Luciferus.

"So, shall we?" Ran smiled.

"Yup, we shall!" Luciferus smiled back and they made their way to their next class.

Lunch time... 

Mami, Yuuya, Miyu, Aya and Rei are sitting under their favorite Cherry Blossoms tree, eating their lunch, of course, what else? Ran seem to be out of nowhere...

"Geez... I wonder where she is?" Miyu thoughtlessly muttered under her breath. Aya noticed this, and heard it.

"Hm, she seemed to be late again, but she doesn't miss any bonding like this..." Aya said. Mami giggled.

"What's so funny?" Miyu asked dumbfounded. "Wait a minute, I know that laugh... So, who's the lucky guy – or the unfortunate one?" Miyu asked happily.

"It's the new guy. The cute one too but a little too mysterious..." Mami said.

"Hm, the Gregory guy? He's not that cute..." Yuuya said grumpily. Mami punched him playfully at the shoulder. Yuuya smiled and kissed her. The other three were dumbfounded.

"Hey, you two, get a room, will you?" Rei said coldly. Aya and Miyu laughed heartily. Just then, Ran arrived smiling, with a black-haired man. They too, were stunned by the public display of affection by Yuuya and Mami.

"Well... that's a sight you don't see everyday..." Gregory made a comment. Ran laughed heartily. The other three raised a brow.

"Wow... when were you that 'feminish'"? Miyu asked teasingly. Ran winced at her.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget... This is Gregory Abyss, as you all know. I was hoping that he could join our group?" Ran asked, almost in a pleading tone.

"Of course he could Ran... If you find it really nice to have him as a group member..." Miyu teased again. But, just as any other school states, a bell indicates that lunch is over. And sadly, the group went to their next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for some.. Thanks for understanding..**

****

****

Chapter 5: The Mystery Within 

On the way home, Miyu was thinking deeply about how she came in contact with the wind. She felt so free at times and she really wanted to fly. But her thoughts were distracted by a sound in the nearby alley. It was a man's scream. Miyu silently walked onto the alley to view the situation herself. And guess whom she saw – Gregory!

'Gregory? What's he doing here?' Miyu thought to herself. Then realization dawned her. Gregory was beating the old man! At impulse, Miyu curled her hands and made a ball of wind and directed it to Gregory. But to her surprise, Gregory held up his hand and the ball of fierce wind suddenly disappeared!

"What do you think your doing to that old man Gregory!"

"Gregory!? You dare call me Gregory!? I'm not Gregory!!" the black-haired boy said. Miyu looked confused. Then 'Gregory' laughed evilly which, caused Miyu to get ready for any attack. "I'm not Gregory! I'm his other self! And both of us are fighting over who's controlling this body! And I'm winning! Hahaha!"

"Gregory! Gregory! Wake up! You can't let this guy beat you!" Miyu shouted, which caused Gregory to laugh more.

"That won't do you any good, Voyeur of the Wind!" Miyu's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you...?" Miyu looked somewhat frightened. Gregory narrowed his eyes and chanted something. As he finished chanting, a huge golden ring appeared in front of him and began sucking everything in its path – including Miyu.

"Gregory! Stop this!" Miyu said as she grasped a metal handle to prevent herself from being absorbed by Gregory's power.

"You can't fight it! Give it up! Can't you see? This is just a trap to lure you here!"

"No way! Winds help your master! Destroy that ring!" A huge vortex appeared in front of Miyu and began swirling violently in front of the ring, contradicting the direction of the ring's absorbing vortex. But just as Miyu's winds are starting to prevail, the ring grew bigger and absorbed Miyu's vortex, and Miyu as well. Miyu though, held her winds and started to contradict the ring again with a tremendous force of wind. Gregory was now beginning to get frustrated and grew the ring even bigger, almost as big as a 10-storey building! With that, Miyu was absorbed in the ring, drowning cries of help and defeat and Yamato... Then the ring disappeared, but there was an inner battle within Gregory's body...

Abyss, you can't do this! Bring Miyu back!

-What makes you think I'd obey you!? We have the Voyeur of the Wind! Imagine the tremendous power we have with her under our control!-

This is wrong Abyss and you know it! Set her free!

-Woah! Look who's talking! I'm the one controlling the body now so I'll be dictating what to do!-

Abyss please let her go!

-You shut up!- And Abyss regained his composure. "The Voyeur of the Wind is now under my control. Any human being sucked in the Golden Ring will all be under my control! Hahaha! Let's see who's next in my list... Ah... A pretty sight! The Mistree of the Waters! Hahaha!"

Aya's Home, around 7 PM... 

"Aya, can you watch over the house and your little cousins for a while? We'll be going to a party at the conference for a while..." Aya's mom asked as she peeped through Aya's door.

"Sure mom... Go have fun!" Aya said as she helped one of her young cousins in doing his homework. Aya's mom smiled.

"You know, you make a great mother..." Aya's eyes widened in shock as she blushed. Aya's mom laughed. "Ok, I trust you... See you later then..." Aya smiled at her.

"Aya... If you get married, who'll be your husband?" a little girl named Mimi, Aya's little cousin asked. Aya smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Well, you are pretty young to think of such things..." Aya's little cousins, Mimi and Suyoshi pouted. Aya laughed heartily. But then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, well, wait here, I'll go see who it is..."

"I have a strong feeling that the person at the door is Aya's prince!" Suyoshi made an enthusiastic comment. Aya laughed heartily.

"Oh yeah right! You guys wait here okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" They cheerfully said. Aya smiled back, then closed the door to her room.

"Who could be visiting me? It's 7:10 already..." She said as she looked through eyehole and got the surprise of her life! It was Rei. _Well, I guess those two are right... Wait a minute! I didn't just say that didn't I?_ She opened the door and smiled at him. He smiled back sheepishly.

"Rei! What are you doing here?" Aya asked curiously. Rei looked at her.

"Well, your parents told me that they'll be going to a party and they asked if I can come over to watch over you..." He said as he looked at Aya. Aya looked at him and smiled at him, with a hint of sadness. Rei noticed this. "And I couldn't agree more..." He continued. Aya looked up at him incredulously. She was blushing. Rei laughed and said, "So, am I not welcome?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Come in please!" Aya said as she was snapped out of her trance. Rei laughed.

"Aya-san! Aya-san! Aya-san!" Suyoshi sang as he began walking down the stairs with Mimi.

"Hey! Be careful! You might fall down!" Aya said as she ran to them. The twins looked at the figure standing at the sala, then looked at Aya.

"Is he the prince?" Mimi asked. Aya blushed madly. Rei smiled at them, blushing lightly.

"Well, uh... come on, let's eat dinner!" Aya said as she guided the twins down the stairs.

"Yey! Aya baked some cake and it's delicious!" The twins said simultaneously as they ran towards the kitchen. Aya looked at them dumbfounded. Rei approached her with a painfully sly grin.

"Well, well, what have you been telling them? I'm a prince?" Rei said as he whispered it to Aya. Aya's eyes widened as her cheeks grew red again. Rei laughed.

"Hey! I didn't say anything like that! Really... I've noticed... you've been teasing me like hell now huh... What's gotten into you?"

"Oh nothing really... Come on, let's eat..." Rei said as he held Aya's hand and went into the kitchen. Aya smiled at him.

After dinner, the twins studied more then played with Rei. Aya was at the kitchen, washing the dishes, with two of their maids.

"Hey Mr. Rei! What is your relationship with Aya?" Suyoshi asked in the middle of the pillow fight. Rei lied down Aya's bed and folded his hands at the back of his head. But fate was kind and Aya was now in front of her door, about to open it when she heard the question. She decided not to open the door and listen to it.

"Well, I don't know really... When I first saw her, I was well, mesmerized... It's as if time froze, and only the two of us were living and breathing... She was so beautiful and courteous and kind-hearted and quiet and well, she seems so angelic that well, I think I've fallen in love with her... I don't know what to do, but I just wanna be with her..." Suyoshi and Mimi were now leaning on Rei's chest, looking at him. But Rei silently and stealthily held a pillow and hit both of them. The twins laughed and began hitting Rei with pillows too. Aya was at the door, blushing hard and a tear falling down her face... _He loves me... He really, really loves me... Oh, it's a dream come true... Oh Rei..._ But realizing her situation, she wiped her eyes dry and happily opened the door, just to be hit by a pillow right in the face!

"Hey, who threw that!?" Aya said as she picked the pillow. Rei looked at her playfully. Aya raised a brow to the three people sitting on her bed. "Well, no matter, you're all going to pay anyway!" She said as she threw the pillow at Rei. And pillow fight began. After an exhausting round, the twins grew tired and began to sleep. Aya fixed her bed and surrounded the twins with pillows. Rei looked at her lovingly.

"You know, you make a great mother..." Aya looked at him disbelievingly.

"What? It's a compliment you know!" Rei said teasingly. Aya smiled at him.

"Yes I know... Thanks... It's just that, my mother said the same thing..."

"I guess I'm right then..." He said as he scooted closer to her. Aya blushed a bit.

"So, I'm guessing you're tired... You can go to sleep if you want to... I'll be downstairs..." Rei said as he kissed Aya on the cheek and began to leave. But just then, a hand stopped him. He looked back confused...

"Do you believe in love at first sight Rei?" Aya asked, looking at the floor. Rei smiled and knelt in front of her, which made her look at him.

"Yes... I do..." Rei said as he gazed at her lovingly. Aya was caught in his gray eyes and couldn't take her eyes off of them.

"Well, I do too..." Aya replied breathlessly. Rei's eyes softened as he drew closer and said, "I'm glad..." as he touched his lips to hers and both lovers closed their eyes and enjoyed the warmth they were experiencing. After a while, they drew apart to catch their breaths.

"Well, if you may permit Aya, may I sleep here with you?" Rei asked shyly. Aya's eyes widened.

"Rei! What are you talking about? Right here? No way!" Aya said as she blushed madly. Rei laughed silently.

"I'm not talking about 'that' kind of sleeping together... I meant just sleep together, here with Suyoshi and Mimi..."

"Oh, yeah... right, I knew that..." Aya replied out of embarrassment. But Rei continued to tease her...

"Well, if you want 'that' kind, I'm game!" He said as he laughed heartily but silently as he saw Aya's face redden and punched him playfully at the shoulder.

"Okay fine! Get in here then!" Aya said smiling. Rei's eyes widened. Now, it was Aya's turn to laugh. "Remember? Only sleep together? Not 'that' sleep together?" She said, as she laughed some more. Rei looked at her with a sigh of relief. He climbed on the bed and snuggled close to Aya.

"I love you..." Rei whispered. Aya looked at him and smiled.

"I love you too..." Aya said as Rei hugged her for dear life and they slept contentedly.

And with that, the two lovers, with the twins, slept together in one bed, unaware of the two people at the other side of the door.

"Well, honey, I guess we found her perfect soul mate..." Mrs. Hoshino said.

"Yes, honest and courteous, handsome and respectable... and most importantly, our daughter loves him and he loves her..." Mr. Hoshino added. "Come on, let's get to sleep, it's 10:30 already..." He said as the held hands and headed together to their room.

At the park the following day... 

"I can't believe it! Miyu's absent?" Yamato asked with a hot tone. Ran looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't worry! She wouldn't replace you, you know!"

"That's not what I meant! I called her last night but she wasn't at home! I called her 15 times but still, no one is answering the phone!!!" Yamato said angrily.

"Okay, okay! I get it already! Let's go to her apartment then..." Ran said, giving up. She had never seen her brother this, worried.

Aya's home... 

Aya woke up hearing laughter beside her. She opened her sleepy eyes slowly as she looked at her right, seeing the twins laughing at her silently, with their hands hovering at their mouths.

"Hey... What's so funny?" Aya asked sleepily. The twins pointed at a figure at her left and she looked at it. It was Rei, with his arm on her tummy. And they slept on the same bed!

"Ha?" She said, as she was about to push him of the bed but remembered the details last night. _Oh yeah... I remember now..._ She looked at Rei's sleeping form. He looked boyish and there's no doubt a contented smile on his handsome face.

"He's seems so peaceful and cute..." Aya said quietly. The twins heard it though.

"Rei-san! Rei-san!" The two twins jumped on him, which caused him to snap his eyes open in shock. Aya laughed lightly.

"Hey, what are you kids doing? I'm still sleepy..." Rei said as he grabbed a pillow. The twins were shaking him playfully. Aya bent near him, her face inches from his and whispered, "Wake up, sleepy head..."

Rei smiled playfully and threw the pillow he was embracing and grabbed Aya. He embraced her tightly, as if never wanting to let go. "Give me a reason to wake up... With a very beautiful woman snuggled close to me, knowing that she loves me and I love her so much, why should I wake up?" Aya blushed at his revelation.

"Well, my parents can catch us here, you know..."

"I don't care... I wanna be as close to you as possible..." Rei said as he dug his face in Aya's neck and kissed it. The twins were all around them, waking them up. Aya felt Rei's lips tugging into a smile.

"What?" Aya asked curiously. The twins looked at them from atop.

"Who are these tiny people hovered above me? Hm, let's see... I think they are trying to wake up a monster..." Rei said in a dark, playful voice. The twins shouted in excitement as Aya laughed. Rei chased them around the room and brought the two kids to bed and tickled them. Just then, Aya's mom entered the room and the four turned their heads on her.

"M-Mom!! Good morning!" Aya said fearfully. Aya's mom smiled widely.

"I see you all shared a room..." Aya and Rei blushed at the comment. Then Rei spoke, "Nothing happened ma'am... I promise you, nothing really happened... and I'm sorry, I am – "

"No need to be sorry Rei. We trust you... Now, hurry up, breakfast is ready..."

"Yey! Let's go Aya-san, Rei-san!" The twins happily said as they pulled Aya and Rei and headed downstairs.

Miyu's Apartment... 

"You're right brother... She isn't here... Where could she be?" Ran commented as she sat down the sofa, obviously tired. Yamato was hovered at the wall, his hands on his face. He seems to be crying, Ran, being a sister, assured him, "Don't worry, we'll find her... I promise!" Yamato gave her a weak smile.

"First, I gotta call Aya and Mami..." She said as she dialed Mami's number. "Hello? Mami? It's Ran. There's a problem, Miyu's missing! Yes, you better get here. We need your help... You'll call Yuuya? Yes that's better! Thanks, Miyu's apartment, okay? See you later!" She said as she dialed Aya's number.

Aya's home... 

"Wow, auntie! Breakfast is really nice!" Suyoshi commented and Mimi nodded in agreement. Aya smiled, as did Rei.

"Yes, of course! Because today, we have a very special guest!" Mrs. Hoshino said as she looked at Rei. Just then, the phone rang.

"Rosa, please get the phone..." Mr. Hoshino said. The maid quickly got the phone and returned after a while and gave it to Aya.

"It's for Aya. It's Ran, she says it urgent." Rosa said as she looked at Aya. Aya looked at her mom and waited for her permission. Upon nodding, she got the phone, went outside and answered it.

"Ran? What's so urgent? Wait- I don't understand you... What? Miyu's missing? Since when? Okay, I'll be right there in a moment... I'll bring Rei with me... Yes... See you later then... Bye..." Aya said as she held the phone close to her chest.

"Any problem?" Rei asked as he approached Aya. Aya looked at him worriedly.

"Miyu is missing since yesterday... Nobody knows where she is right now..."

"Oh my, we better search for her then..." Rei said as he held Aya's shoulders. Aya nodded in agreement.

Miyu's Apartment... 

"How could this have happened!? Where could she have gone to!?" Yamato said as he punched the wall. Ran comforted him.

"Don't worry... We'll find her..." Ran said as she patted her shoulder. Yamato suddenly gripped Ran's hand painfully and glared at her.

"We better for if we don't, I... I can kill!!" Yamato said as tears started falling from his eyes. Ran loosened his grip and patted his shoulder. Luckily though, Mami and Yuuya arrived and approached the two siblings carefully.

"We're here to help." Mami said as Yuuya nodded. Ran smiled at them and Yamato gave a weak smile as well. There was a knock on the door and Aya and Rei entered the house.

"Good morning. We came as fast as we can." Rei said blankly, with Aya right behind him.

"Good. Now that we're complete, let's get started. Aya, do you have any idea on how to look for her?" Ran said authoritatively.

Aya narrowed her eyes and thought deeply. Everybody thought about what Miyu's been going through, and her daily routine, her work schedule... Everything, until it was nighttime...

Just then, an idea formed in Aya's mind.

"In ancient Romania, which was then called Salem, witches of different calibers lived amongst each other. They were living in silence, as their existence was not recognized. But witches had the ability to search for what or who they are finding by a method called 'scrying'. This method is done in several ways. One is with a crystal and a map. One is through a mirror, another through water and the last through fire. Since we do not have a scrying crystal, our options are narrowed to the only three left. Mami, you go search for a mirror. I'm going with the water and Ran goes with the fire. Oh yes, before I forget, we need something important that belongs to Miyu..." Aya said calmly. Rei smiled at her proudly.

"That's easy! We've got Yamato with us!" Ran said as she brought to life the fire in the fire place.

"Alright then, Yamato, please stand in the middle..."

"Okay, I found a mirror!" Mami said, holding a half-size mirror.

"The fire place is ready too!" Ran said as she held out her hand towards the fire.

"So's the water. So, shall we?" Aya said. "Let's circle around Yamato."

First, Mami looked at the mirror and amazingly, the mirror showed nothing at first, but her image, her sleeveless blouse and a fraction of the skirt she was wearing. But then, it turned slowly into a black background with two eye-like figures in the middle. These eyes were yellow...

"Guys, what does two yellowish eyes in a black background mean?" Aya and Ran looked at her.

"I don't know... Wait, let me see..." Aya said as she looked at the glass bowl of water. The water swirled until light was gathered at the edges of the bowl. The light was bright gold and the water waves seem to have been directed to the center, as if being absorbed. "Mine's weirder... It's like a golden ring, with a vortex sucking everything... I don't know what it means either..."

"Wait a second... Mine's weirder than any of you... Take a look..." Ran said as she gestured at the fire. Black fire was swirling around a yellow light. Inside the yellow light was a white light, a very faint white light. "It's like the yellow light is sucking on the white light's life force..."

"I'm getting dizzy... Yuuya, help me..." Mami said. Yuuya looked so alarmed that he caught Mami and led her to the nearby sofa. "He's here..." Mami retorted, out of heavy breathing.

"Who's here? Tell us!" Ran said. But she was cut shortly by a huge gush of wind that broke all of the apartment's windows. Then two figures appeared. One in heavy black outfit with only golden eyes visible and the other was – Miyu but her eyes are black... She was also wearing a black outfit. A tight-fit Venus-cut and a skirt that is only at least 6 inches from her waist, and short boots. Her hair was still blonde, but the pink highlights were replaced with black.

"Abyss..." Mami mouthed fearfully and the hooded figure laughed evilly.

"Miyu!! It's me, Yamato!! Please remember me!!" Yamato said, teary-eyed. The wind was still pushing them against the wall, but Yamato fought it hard. "I love you!! You know that!!"

Just then, tears began falling from Miyu's eyes. The hooded figure noticed this and strengthened his spell. Miyu was again under his control. She hit Yamato with wind needles and plunged him at the wall sending him unconscious. Rei shielded Aya from the needles and was slashed in the process, but mildly.

"Oh my God! Rei!" Aya said worriedly. Rei smiled back at her.

"It's all right. It's just a scratch. What's important is, you're safe..." Rei said. Aya smiled at him. "Thank you so much Rei..."

"You're welcome, but then, we shouldn't get carried away..." Rei said as he looked at the hooded figure and Miyu.

"Let's see, now that the Voyeur is with me, who would I catch next... Ah, yes... I remember now... It's the Fairy of the Land..." With this said, Yuuya's eyes widened and he covered Mami.

"You've got to get past me to get her!" Ran, Aya and Rei surrounded him.

"You have to get past us first!" Ran shouted. This caused the hooded figure to think for a while but then again, regained his composure.

'What was that lag? Why did it hesitate to strike us?' Mami asked herself as she struggled to stand up. Yuuya brought his guns out and commanded.

"Light of Helios! Give me strength!" Yuuya shouted as a huge ray of light was fired at the hooded man's direction.

"What's this!? Helios!? It can't be!?" The hooded figure looked on in disbelief as he evaded the attack. "Well then, Helios, it's now my turn! Say goodbye to your puny little love! Eternal Darkness Dispersion!" He said as he fired a huge black ray towards Mami.

"MAMI! NOOO!!!" Yuuya said as he ran towards Mami. Mami looked on in disbelief but was shocked to see that she was pushed aside as a huge blue dragon blocked the black ray.

"A-Aya?" Mami said as she struggled to stand up.

"You alright?" Aya asked her calmly. Mami gave a faint smile.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" Miyu said as she summoned the winds to form a huge tornado.

"I've had enough of this! Fire underneath, swallow this tornado!" Ran shouted lifting her hand up, and simultaneously triggering the release of numerous amounts of volcanic fire. As the fire was absorbed by the tornado, Aya summoned ice to freeze the volcanic ash. And then a huge, swirling mountain was formed.

"Very good... I am impressed..." The hooded figure clapped his hands. "I must say Gaia made a perfect choice in choosing the four of you as carriers. But my mission ends now... I am sorry, but I need to get what I'm here for now..." He said as he directed his hand right at Mami. A huge black ray filled his hand and shot right towards Mami. Yuuya hugged her to prevent her from getting hit. He closed his eyes but nothing happened. He looked back and saw Aya, standing right in front of them, blocking the ray with her body.

"AYA!!!" Rei shouted as he ran towards her with tears in his eyes. Aya looked at him tearfully and mouthed, "I love you..." And then she was absorbed in the black ray. Rei was shocked. He couldn't even move.

"Well, I guess my work here is done... Let's go Voyeur..."

"Wait... Where do you think you're going...?" Rei said, his head cast down and his eyes were glowing. "You can't go just yet... You have something that belongs to me..." He said as he looked at the hooded figure. His features were the same, except that his eyes were glowing with the color of the moon and he was surrounded by a gray and dull aura.

"Luna!? You can't fight me!? Our power is the same! It's darkness!" The hooded figure answered in disbelief.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. And I am also fully aware of your insolence." He replied as he directed a huge path of black aura towards the hooded figure. But the hooded figure just flew away, together with Miyu.

"I am sorry Luna! I am not dumb to fight you now! I know very well your strength. I'll save it for later! Hahahaha!!!" He laughed as he disappeared in the night sky.

"Come back! You can't leave not until I have her back! Please come back... COME BACK!!" Rei shouted as tears fell down his cheeks. The gray aura surrounding him began to subside and his glowing eyes vanished, returning to normal. The others began to help him up.

"I was a decoy... Abyss' target was really Aya. Knowing that Aya was willing to sacrifice her life for me, she made me a decoy... I should have known..." Mami said, crying hysterically. Rei looked at her indignantly.

"YEAH, YOU SHOULD HAVE!! NOW EVEN AYA IS GONE!!" Rei shouted. Ran and the others looked at him sympathetically. Then Yamato entered the scene, clutching his wound.

"Well, if Miyu is still alive, Aya must still be alive... You see, the hooded man – "

"His name is Abyss, according to Mami..." Ran interrupted.

"Ok then, Abyss' purpose is to capture Aya. His prerequisite then must be Miyu. Now, we know that we should be fighting both of them from now on..."

"Yeah, I thought about that too... But then, why...?" Rei said as he clenched his fists and continued crying. Ran and Yamato helped him up.

"Come on... Let's go home for a while. We need our strength back..." Yuuya said as he helped Mami up. The other three followed them, with Rei taking a last look as he continued walking away.

Abyss Lair... 

"At last! I've got the Water... Come out!" Abyss commanded the golden ring. The ring transformed into a black sphere and from this sphere, slowly, Aya emerged, with the black material clinging into her skin. Just like Miyu, she was dressed in black – a black, tight-fitting strapless gown. She also has long, black gloves and a huge slit at the right side of the gown that reaches up to her thigh. Her eyes were also black, and her hair had dark blue highlights.

"Stunning indeed, don't you think, Gregory? Hahaha!!"

Abyss, don't expect to get away from this! Ran and the others will get you!

"Oh, don't even bother, my purpose here is to watch them fight until they all kill each other... Wicked plan, don't you think?"

How about Helios and Luna? Surely, their powers about equal the four chosen ones

"I'll deal with them myself... Watch them all obey my command... Hahaha!!"

Mami's mansion... 

Yuuya opened the door to Mami's room and carried her to her bed. As he laid her down, Mami opened her eyes and looked directly into his.

"Yuuya, please stay with me..." Mami said, as if pleading for dear life. Yuuya nodded.

"Yes, I will not leave you..." Yuuya said as he kissed Mami on the lips. The kiss turned more aggressive and passionate. "Wait, we can't be like this..."

"Why not...?" Mami asked, her lips swollen from the heat of the kiss.

"Because... we're not prepared yet..." Yuuya said as he looked away. Mami turned his face to her.

"I am... and I want you..." Mami said as he kissed him again. After a while, they drew apart.

"Are you sure...?" Yuuya asked breathlessly. Mami nodded. The blonde man smiled and laid Mami on the bed. He came on top of her and kissed her passionately. He went down to her neck and started sucking and licking the skin while he started to unbutton Mami's blouse.

"Oh... Yuuya..." Mami moaned. Yuuya, after disregarding Mami's blouse, unsnapped her bra and threw it where he threw the blouse and started licking her left breast. Mami squirmed underneath him, moaning his name over and over.

After he was done with her breast, Yuuya went even lower, down to her navel. Yuuya licked it then began to tease it, which caused Mami to moan.

"Yuuya... lower... please...."

Yuuya then obligingly removed her skirt and began rubbing her womanhood through the silk panties she was wearing. _I like her choice of underwear... so smooth... _Yuuya thought as he slowly removed her panties. Mami was squirming underneath him. After he had discarded her panties, Yuuya began kissing her thighs, avoiding her womanhood.

"Yuuya... please..."

"Patience Mami... I'm trying to make this memorable for both of us..." Yuuya smiled as he licked the entrance to her womanhood. Mami gasped. Then Yuuya thrust his tongue into her womanhood and began licking her clitoris over and over again. Mami was at the verge of pleasure. She was close – very close.

"Let it go, love... I want to taste you..." With that said, Mami came and Yuuya licked all of it until neither was left. He lapped her womanhood clean. Mami breathed a heavy sigh.

"Enjoyed it, my love?" Yuuya asked, smiling as he kissed Mami. The sensation of the kiss was intoxicating. She can taste herself in Yuuya's mouth and the taste drugged her.

"Well, I guess now's my turn..." Mami said after the kiss and pushed Yuuya down the bed. She kissed him aggressively and tugged his shirt away. Mami did the same as Yuuya did. She kissed his neck and licked it. She ran her tongue down his chiseled chest and licked his nipples. Then she came to his abs. Mami liked his body. It's not so big, yet not so small. It was just right, lean and well shaped. Then she unbuckled his belt and freed him of his trousers. Now, only his boxers are left. She began rubbing her hands into his painfully hard erection. Yuuya just moaned at the feeling of Mami's hands rubbing his member.

Mami removed the boxers and began to suck him – hard. Yuuya gasped at Mami's hot mouth around him. Yuuya couldn't help it ay longer.

"Mami... I'm going to..."

Mami withdrew from her activity and thrust her tongue to the middle of Yuuya's erection and thrust it hard again. Yuuya groaned loudly, and then he came. Mami licked his dick clean first before she came up and kissed him. While she was kissing him, Yuuya turned her so she was now at the bottom. And then he broke the kiss.

"Are you sure...?" Yuuya asked between breaths. Mami just nodded.

"I'm really sorry... this might hurt a bit..." Yuuya said as Mami nodded, biting her lower lip. Yuuya slowly entered her as he reached her barrier. Yuuya kissed her with so much passion as he thrust into her and a searing pain took over her. But it was shortly drowned by Yuuya's kiss...

Rei's Bedroom... 

Rei was lying down on his bed. He was looking at Aya's picture and his eyes are still running through with tears.

"I promise you, Aya... I'll bring you back... I'll die without you..." He said as he held her picture close to his heart and fell asleep.

"I love you..."

The Next Day... 

Ran and Yamato were at the library, bringing books about the paranormal.

"I really can't believe I'm about to say this but, I'm lucky we have a huge library in Shibuya..." Ran said as she scanned a book about magic.

"Yes, I couldn't agree more..." Yamato said as he scanned more books. Luckily, Rei arrived, looking less attractive because of the huge sadness in his eyes. Yamato and Ran looked at him worriedly.

"Rei, you should rest... You aren't yourself now..." Ran said as he patted Rei's shoulder. Yamato nodded. Rei smiled at them.

"Thanks for your concern. But I won't drown myself in sadness, not until I bring her back, not until we bring them back..."

"That's the spirit! So shall we keep looking?" Yamato said, with somewhat elevated spirits.

"Yup! We shall! We will bring both of them back! I just know it!" Ran said smiling as she dove into the book she was previously reading. Rei and Yamato looked at her incredulously and did the same.

Mami's Room... 

Yuuya woke up as sunlight hit his eyes and caused him to wince a bit. Mami was standing at the windows, holding a blanket right in front of her. She was smiling serenely. Yuuya smiled at the angelic sight in front of him.

"Wow... When did angels get down to earth?" Yuuya asked, obviously mesmerized. Mami blushed at his comment. Yuuya stood up, without showing shame that he was naked, and walked towards Mami. He kissed her passionately as he began falling in love with her again. He took the blanket away and embraced her tightly, skin against skin. Yuuya pushed her gently against the wall and thrust his member into her.

"I love you so much..." He said between breaths. Mami just held on to him for dear life. She wrapped her legs around his waist for support. Yuuya thrust deeper and deeper and faster and faster. Mami was about to reach her orgasm.

"Yuuya... I love you..." She said between gasps.

"I... know..." He replied. "I'm coming..." He continued as he came. After a second, Mami followed. Mami laid her head on Yuuya's shoulder. Yuuya was still holding her.

"Mami...?"

"Hmm...?"

"I know that it was just a short time that we met..."

"Yes..."

"And I know that it is still too early to ask you this..."

"Yes...?"

"I... I want you... to marry me, please..." Yuuya said, stuttering. Mami looked at him disbelievingly. Yuuya looked away, afraid that she might refuse him. He then decided to look at her anyway. Then he saw the surprise of his life. She was smiling from ear to ear and there were happy tears in her eyes. Yuuya couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Yuuya, I love you so much!" Mami said as she hugged him.

"Same here!" Yuuya said as he hugged her too. Both lovers didn't care whether there were no clothes between them. What matters to them was that they are together and no one is going to tear them apart.

At the Library... 

"Well, we know that the golden ring is a form of black magic that absorbs everything in its path. And if ever a human is absorbed, he goes under the control of the user. That must be what happened to Miyu... And probably what will happen to Aya..." Rei said as he closed the book, which contained the information. "Now all we have to do is to know what his motives are. If we knew that, we can single-handedly predict his next moves."

"Yes, it is an important matter to know the motives... it will allow you to read the criminal's mind." Yamato said as Rei nodded. "Well, it's just like we have Ms. Hoshino with us!" He continued as he looked at Rei, causing him to blush mildly. Ran smiled, but stopped when something came into her mind.

"Wait a minute... I remember a lag when I shouted at him. It's like, he hesitated for a while to strike us... plus, a lot weirder than that, I think I've known him already..." Ran said, thoughtfully. Rei and Yamato looked on. "And if I'm not mistaken, his motive is to let us fight each other until we kill each other!" Ran said a little loudly, which caused the librarian to approach them and remind them of the general rule in all libraries.

"Gee, sorry about that!" Ran smiled. Rei thought about her proposal.

"I think it makes sense. Why would Abyss want only two of the chosen ones?" Rei said as he looked at Yamato.

"I agree. I'm on the same train of thought..." Yamato said. Ran nodded.

"But why Miyu and Aya? Is it because they are weaker? I don't think they're weaker..."

"No, it's because they're powers are in sync with each other. As with earth and fire... For the fight to be equal, Abyss captured ones that are compatible." Rei said. Ran nodded in full understanding.

Very Good! I am very well impressed! You never cease to amaze me, you know... Hahaha!

"Abyss! Show yourself!" Ran muttered. Rei and Yamato got ready to attack.

Oh no... I have a better idea... at the vacant lot at the top of the mountain tonight... I'll meet you there... Hahaha!! And with that, the voice vanished.

"Let's get ready... It's almost 3 in the afternoon..." Ran said as she got her things and went out of the library. Yamato and Rei followed closely.

Mami's bathroom... 

Yuuya was kissing Mami in the bathtub, kneading her breasts as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. But their 'heaven' was interrupted.

I see you're into this kind of entertainment huh? While your other friends are busy searching for methods on how to defeat me, you two are here, fucking each other!

Yuuya got up and assumed a stance, ready to fight him. "Show yourself!" he shouted.

Well, have you got no shame? Fighting me with no clothes on... Tsk, tsk, tsk... Well, I guess you better stop the fucking and get to the vacant lot at the top of the mountain tonight... I'll be waiting... Hahaha!!

"You better be! We'll be there and we'll beat you!" Mami shouted back as the laughter faded.

To all the people who reviewed my work, thanks a bunch. This story isn't finished yet, but i'll try to finish it quick... Thank you so much!!


End file.
